


And In These Final Moments

by Larrymalecheronstairs



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Will is just mentioned?? Umm.... First fanfic on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymalecheronstairs/pseuds/Larrymalecheronstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the First World War. The Anzacs are landing at Gallipoli and Jem couldn't send his goodbyes to Will who stayed at home. Meanwhile he finds comfort in fellow soldiers Alec and Jonathon. Ummm.... I like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In These Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for trying!! My first fanfic written in this!! Thank you!!

James Grey pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. He was frustrated with himself; he hadn't been watching the time and took too long writing his last letter. Now it wouldn't be posted. "Stupid!" he cursed himself.   
"You alright mate?" questioned the soldier next to him. Jem gave him a half glance. "Yes I'm fine." He replied shortly. The young man had shoulder length golden hair and intelligent eyes of the same hue. The man grinned "Ha! I think you're scared." He smirked wider and clapped Jem on the shoulder. "No need, you'll be fine with me. I'm the best shot in the entire ANZAC force." He boasted cockily.   
Jem narrowed his eyes as the soldier on the other side of him sighed and lent forward. "Jonathon, shut your mouth you puffed up show off!" he reprimanded the golden haired man. He turned to Jem "Just ignore him, he will shut up eventually." Jem smiled hesitantly back while the other man, Jonathon, protested.   
"My name is Alexander, Alec for short." smiled the second man. He had shining blue eyes and short dark hair." I'm James, but just call me Jem." replied Jem. Alec grinned "Hullo Jem, that irritation over there-" he pointed to the other man "is Jonathon.""Excuse me!" protested Jonathon, offended.   
Jem turned back around to face him. "So are you really not scared?" he questioned disbelievingly. "Of course not!" responded Jonathon loudly "This is exciting!" Alec nodded in agreement and Jem felt foolish.   
Alec looked sympathetic and pulled Jem in for a quick hug. "Don't worry it's just a simple beach landing. Nothing can go wrong" he murmured softly into Jem's ear. Jem smiled weakly "thank you." Alec opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a yell.   
"Soldiers! Get ready to disembark!"   
Jem gulped and Alec stood up, pulling him with him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Promised Alec sincerely, staring Jem in the eye before pulling him in again for a tight hug. Surprisingly Jonathon hugged him too with a quick "We'll all be fine."   
Jem grinned at his fast made friends, muttering a fervent "thank you". He tucked his pouch from home, containing the unsent letter, a pocket watch, his lucky coin, a picture of Will and Will's ring, under his jacket. He then joined the queue of people clambering out of the boat.   
He looked around in surprise at the sound of gunfire. Jem squinted at the shoreline in confusion and started to question the soldier next to him "Wha-" he was cut off by a wave crashing into the side of the boat and smacking him over-board.   
The water was freezing! Jem knew it was dawn but he didn't think it would be that cold. He started to swim to the surface but couldn't. Was someone holding him down? He started thrashing about but stopped when he realized that the weight was his pack. He shrugged it off before kicking to surface.   
Jem glanced around at the soldiers sinking around him, he was running out of oxygen fast, but he had to help them. He started to swim down but was abruptly pulled up to the surface. "No Jem! Leave them! We have to get into shore or we'll be shot!" It was Jonathon.   
Jem blinked and finally concentrated on his surroundings. There was a barrage of gunfire coming from the beach, he swallowed, nodded, and then he and Jonathon swam into the cove together.   
"What happened?" gasped out Jem "Was it a trap?" Jonathon shook his head. "We landed on the wrong blasted beach!" He growled furiously. They stood up and ran in the surf. Jem gaped, the water was crimson. "So many bodies!" he wailed. Jonathon slapped him "Concentrate or you'll be joining them! Now come on we need to- ALEC" he broke off screaming their friend's name.   
Jem gazed around them and spotted the dark haired man kneeling on the ground clutching his chest. Jonathon sprinted over to Alec and crushed him into his chest. He started babbling nonsense "Don't worry! It's just a little scratch, you'll be fine! You have to be! You cannot leave me Alexander! You cannot!" he sobbed louder as his friends final moments sped past.   
Jem watched from afar, wide eyed, as Jonathon dropped Alec's now lifeless body and stood up. He took one step, then another, then broke into a flat out sprint, straight at the enemy lines, hurling abuse with each heartbroken bound.   
Jem yelled in horror when Jonathon finally went down after a rain of gunfire. He kept pulling himself forward with powerful arms as the bullets continued to fly. Then he was still.   
Jem let out a sob for his new friends. He looked around hopelessly for a weapon, but found none. He just wanted to lie there and cry.   
There was a sharp crack of gunfire and Jem felt something punch his chest. He cried out in agony and fell to his knees. What happened? He looked down at his chest. Why was it all red? Jem bit his lip in confusion then collapsed sideways into the sand, his blood flowing out and dying the grains a bright crimson in the dawn light...


End file.
